


While the Sheriff is away, Stiles will play.

by UserImpala67



Series: Fangirl Imagines [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character building, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserImpala67/pseuds/UserImpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in first person, reader is a new student at Beacon Hills High and falls in love with the silliest, sexiest boy in school, Stilies Stilinski.  They share an epic first time with eachother while the Sheriff is out on call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Sheriff is away, Stiles will play.

**Author's Note:**

> PT. 2 of my Fangirl Imagine Series.  
> (One of many Stiles Stilinski imagines I've got ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. <3 I Love Stiles.  
> Dedicated to Dylan O'Brien who is in recovery from serious injuries sustainted during the filming of The Maze Runner series. Get better Dylan! <3 <3<3 ~Emery

 

<p>"Are you SURE your dad is working late?" I asked for the third time, unable to keep the scepticism from my tone as I directed an equally cynical look towards the tall, wide shouldered form ahead of me. The dark haired young man responded with a quiet chuckle at my expense and reassuringly squeezed the fingers of my right hand which were entwined in the firm, comforting grasp of his left as he led me up the curved, long since familiar staircase to the second floor of Sheriff Stilinskis home.

Despite my inclination to doubt my companions assurance that we would have the place to ourselves till nearly midnight I had been unable to say no to coming over after practice and regardless of the unknown yet inevitable arrival of the Lawman found myself following his flannel clad back through the sizeable, yet cozy abode that over the past year I had come to feel more at home in than my own house. I didn't want to over stay my welcome here, or be the cause of broken rules in the Sheriff's home. I was afraid if he got mad he might tell me I wasn't allowed back, or worse, forbid any further contact with his recalcitrant, headstrong son.

As if to further ease my anxious thoughts the Sheriff's only son began to massage a circular pattern into the sensitive skin along the back of my hand with his thumb. I felt myself smile and relax, pushing away my negative thoughts and stepping forward as we reached his doorway, wrapping my slender arms around his waist, squeezing tightly and nuzzling my face into the defined line of his back, between those lean, inviting shoulder blades that hid beneath that blue and white plaid shirt he wore so often I had literally memorized the pattern, square for square. The small gesture of comfort he'd shown with his touch was "Just a habit," or so he had claimed when I first mentioned how sweet it was because I knew no matter what was going on, if I could just hold his hand I'd be ok, because that little show of affection let me know how much he always paid attention to how I was feeling. I let him excuse his behavior so as not to embarrass him and didn't add what an interesting coincidence it was that he'd only picked up that habit AFTER we'd finally gotten serious enough in our relationship to say, "I love you."

Or at least I had spoken the words aloud, and he followed suit in his own time. Though according to my genius boyfriend he swears that HE told ME he loved me FIRST... in math class of all places.

How you might ask?

In true Stilinski fashion he'd sent his love on the paper football note he'd flicked quite accurately at my face.  
To this day he swears that wasn't part of his plan, despite being unable to keep that ridiculous adorable smile off his face when it nailed me in the forehead.  
At least he'd had the suavity to cover the following laughter in his elbow with a coughing fit.  
Lucky for him, Scot McCall had given me a "Wait! Look!" motion from behind his best friends back before I could return fire and my eyes found the scrawled letters written across the front of the paper missile.

I had to wait two whole classes until I had a chance to open the damn thing since it had read "Don't open without me." and my next two classes weren't with him. Patience has never been my strong suit, however I surprisingly managed to wait until a clock-work-timed lull in our shared History lesson, I quickly unfolded the entire thing. When I didn't immediately see any more writing I crumpled the paper into a ball, rolling my eyes and mouthing "fucking hilarious", more than a little vexed at them for the joke, fingers curling as I started crushing it in my palm for easy throwing.

Yet again the adamant, frantic shake of his head and pathetic, but adorable attempt at discretely waving his hands for me to stop gave me pause enough for him to signal I'd missed something.  
Frowning I had reluctantly obliged him again and flattened the whole page front and back and I that's when I finally saw it.  
In his scrawling, generally hard to decipher penmanship was written,

"I think I know I love you." S.S.

I don't remember what I did, only that I'd been overwhelmed with a rush of emotions so intense I wanted to cry from sheer happiness. I must have made the right reaction because his handsome face had lit up like he'd been pulled off the bench for an actual game and we'd spent the rest of the day acting like a couple of love sick puppies much to the amusement of our friends.

I still have his paper football confession, locked safe as a memory I want to always remember.

I never cared if he was popular, or if he held a spot on the Lacross team, never judged if he was failing a class or battling his own demons. I've never doubted his intelligence or his heart, you ony had to observe the steadfast devotion he showed to his bestfriend to know how loyal and caring he could be. I knew how amazing he was when we first crossed paths, what seems like a lifetime ago.

People say he's too hyper, too mouthy, too weird. But Its his personality, his quirks, his humor (or lack thereof), his authenticity as a person that I fell in love with long before he'd come to admit the same. I didn't mind that either. All I knew was that he was mine and I was his and nothing could change that.

"Rough day?" the Sherrifs only son asked before he threw himself unceremoniously back first onto the unmade, knee-high king sized mattress that served as his bed, landing on top of a small load of clean laundry, which I had just washed.

"Hey come on! Party foul, you know how much sweat and tears I shed cleaning those for you asshole!" My teasing complaint ended with a yelp of surprise as the young man launched himself at me and latched onto my waist completely with his head tucked around my side before yanking me with him onto the bed, my shins hitting the edge and feet sliding out from under me, the momentum left us facing each other on our sides, his arms pulling me into his chest protectively my dark hair tickling his almost stubbled chin as I breathed in his scent and rested my head against him and feeling his heart beat through the cotton of his soft button up.

I pressed both my palms against his chest, mentally admiring the surprisingly defined muscles underneath and barley refraining from groping him just once! Who was I kidding? I suppose it was better we were what most people would call a "non physical partnership" since we had both agreed sex hadn't ever caused either of us anything but pain in the end and happily dated without giving into our physical feelings for the benefit of one another.

We kissed, a lot but our hands never wandered anywhere but hips, waists and shoulders, though we many times wanted to.

I realized he was very still and timidly began removing my hands, afraid I'd done it without thinking.  
"I'm sorry. I was thinking and I got caught up in my thoughts, I didn't mean to." Instead of letting me go his arms tightened gently, trapping my forearms against his torso, our knees touching. The muscles in his arms flexed as he held me and I barely held back a shiver of appreciation slowly I touched my fingertips to the semi rough fabric that kept him from me and paused, meeting his intense and contemplative gaze. When he only continued watching me I decided to live daringly and I knew he'd stop if he wanted to. We always had.

But something in his eyes, the way his gaze swept my face and the gentle, but intimate way he kept me against him made me think he was just as starved for this reciprocated and mutually wanted affection as I. My hands pressed into him ever so slightly and instead of looking away in case he didnt like it I dominantly caught his eyes again and held them as first my fingertips, then fingernails dug into his clothed chest and slowly raked along his flexed pectoral muscles. I saw his lips part with a refrained sigh and felt his thighs brush mine causing my hands to fully grip onto him, harder than I meant to and I let go again.

My apology died on my lips as a warm, slender hand slid under my ear and down to hold the back of my head genty, his long fingers grazed along the sensitive skin below my hair line briefly before slipping them into the soft, tiny hair along the base of my skull eliciting a purr from me that was supposed to be a complaint since he knew just how much I loved the feeling, it was honestly one of the biggest reasons I kept it shaved, cause god the boy had the magic touch.

I was trying very hard not to move my body, because I wanted to feel him against me so bad I didn't know what would happen if he was. Unable to stand his teasing any longer I shook his hand out of my hair and roughly buried my right hand in the back of his hair, pushing myself towards him with my other arm and pulling him back enough that when our mouths met my upper body was leaning slightly over him, letting him decide if he was comfortable on his back, or if I was coming on too strong.

His lips answered me eagerly, our kiss was bruising, and our mouths opened for eachother without hesitation, his tongue caressed mine and I shivered at the new and enjoyable sensation, nipping at his bottom lip playfully as he pulled back to look me fully in the eyes and ask with all seriousness, "Is this... do you want to... keep going?"

 

My messed up tresses fell into my eyes as I nodded empathically but said, "Only if you do. Don't just do it to make me happy."

The mishceivious grin he gave as he brushed my hair back caused me to smile too, watching his handsome features set deep in concentration as he guided my body over his as he lay on his back fully and I automatically positioned my knees on either side of his hips. I sat up slowly and pretending to fix my hair as I watched him take in the sight of me above him for the first time. His eyes were wide but hungry, chest rising and falling rapidly in anticipation. I felt his hands carefully grip my knees before slowly sliding up to rest on my lower thighs and beginning to rub firm, magical circles into the sensitive skin along the inner part of my legs.

Not wanting to give in so easily to his touch again I dropped my hair tie directly behind me and made an exasperated sound, turning my upper body and bending my back causing my backside to "accidentally" connect with his groin firmly.  
Emboldened by the reassuring, increasingly hard and rather substantial arousal between my legs I even wiggled a bit "finding" my tie and placing it on my wrist as I finally returned my attention to him and asked sweetly, with a not so subtle roll of my hips,

"Shirt off please?"

The buttons proved too difficult and flew off in all directions as he easily split the fabric and tossed it in the far corner of his room in record time and I realized I was just as pleased by the friction, maybe even a little too much.  
Without waiting for him to ask I stood and slowly, teasingly took off everything I had on until he was sitting against the bed, hands clenching and un-clenching on his thighs, grasping his pant legs as his hands balled into fists at the effort of refraining from pleasuring himself while his cobalt gaze watched my fingers caress my full bare beasts, letting out a little moan at the sight of him so excited and wanton, my thighs pressed against each other, my most intimate parts still hidden beneath my grey and black cotton boy short panties aching for some kind of friction.

He was being so good, he deserved everything and more. I pulled him to his feet, taking advantage of his confusion and swiftly began kissing his perfect shoulders, chest, back, ribs, stomach and those hip bones I loved. I saw his frown of disapproval at my inevitable trajectory and had his pants at his ankles and me on my knees before him, nuzzling my cheek into his thigh and reassuring him with my body language and my eyes. I knew he didn't want me to feel degraded, but I really wanted to please him and as I pulled his black boxer briefs gently down his legs I took in the sight of him with dark, lust filled eyes, my body's reaction surprising even to myself.

I wasn't one for oral but upon freeing his straining member from his jeans I found my mouth watering at the thought of my tongue lapping up the glistening beads of desire leaking from the smooth pink tip of his hard, shaft, my stomach blossoming with heat as I imagined his smooth, solid length sliding into me.

I figured he'd had enough teasing for now and honestly wasn't sure I could take any more myself. My cool hand gripped him firmly, sliding from tip to base and back before I lowered my mouth over him, circling my tongue around his sensitive tip and moving my free hand to grip his hip urging him to press deeper into my awaiting mouth, he began making small breathless noises as I swallowed him down, with every one of his shallow thrusts he hit the back of my throat and I could tell the sensation along with the steady, tug and pull rythm of my hand he could come soon.

I would have been happy to pleasure him till that moment but I felt hands on my arms and then he was pulling me with him onto the bed, our naked bodies pressing together automatically seeking one another. His lips found mine again and as he kissed me so passionately I could do nothing else, my attention stolen by that sweet, talented and amazing mouth of his. Just as we broke the kiss I felt his hand cup my sex still covered and I knew he was asking for more, but willing to have anything as long as we were together.

Breathless I nodded scooting uo to the head of the bed as he rid the last clothing barrier between us and took in the sight of me with hungry, adoring eyes.  
He crawled up to me and slowly pulled my feet until I was laying flat again and he was firmly nestled between my legs, his broad shoulders pressed into my inner thighs. I lay back on the bed anxiously unsure if he'd ever done this afraid he wouldn't like it.

The first stroke of his tongue sent sparks through my vision as he licked a teasing line up the full lips of my already wet core, the second the second lick he applied more pressure, his tongue teasingly sliding along my entrance almost inside of me and I squirmed my hips, head coming up to find his eyes and plead breathlessly, moaning as I heard my own words, "Stiles! Stiles, PLEASE, taste me."

The Magic words apparently, my head slammed into the mattress and I tried gripping the bedspread as his hands gripped my ass so tight it almost hurt but it only added to the pleasure coursing through my center as my love buried his face between my shaking thighs, my hands caressing his hair as he worshipped me with his tongue.

My body started tensing and gripped his hair for his attention, the look of complete bliss on his face, mouth covered in saliva and my own juices almost made me lose myself right there but he caught on and those eyes flooded with even more desire and I moved back up the bed to accomodate his tall frame.

He briefly wiped his face on the comforter before he was right there, leaning into me for a soft kiss before pausing at my entrance between my legs, my knees crooked over his thighs my pulse quickening in anticipation and mild trepidation, not wanting to ruin the moment though I could tell he was worried too.

I smiled and nodded affirmation, breathing slowly as I felt the hot, smooth head of his length pushing gently at my walls, almost breaking the barrier but always pulling back at the last second until I was panting with the need to be filled.

"I need to feel you inside of me, please Stiles, please, I can take it, I want you right now I cant stand it."

As he slowly became sheathed inside me, inch by glorious thick, hard inch I began circling my hips around his sizeable shaft and caressed his nearly buried member with my soaking inner muscles.

"Oh baby, that feels fucking amazing, I don't want to hurt you." I lifted my hips, sliding a little more of him out before using my hips to push myself back down and with a few rolls of my hips had managed to fil lme up completely and the slight curve of his cock made his steadily pulsing tip hit my sweet spot almost non stop, my pleasure so intense I didn't even know if I could orgasm.

"Your so tight and wet," Stiles had my hips in a vice grip and I could tell he was holding back. Id seen those hips dance, I wanted to see him lose himself inside me.  
"Stiles," I placed his hands on my breasts and squeezed roughly, taking the chance to slam my own hips into his and earning a sharp pinch on one nipple and his hands massaged me roughly, as he replaced his teeth with his warm, wet mouth, teasing my nipples until they were kiss swollen.

"I know how I want you to fuck me." I grinned at the feral growl in his chest and felt his member twitch eagerly between my legs, unable to stop a moan at the feeling. I carefully tucked my knees towards me so he could lean over and hook them over his broad bare shoulders.  
As he gripped my thighs for purchase our eyes met his impressive length slid from my dripped depths leaving me feeling empty and I whined with need, the sound turning into a loud cry of pleasure and surprise as Stiles Stilinski watched his shaft disappear into the hot, tight body beneath him. His balls slapped my ass as he pounded my sweet spot and his hands used my thighs to slid me down his cock while he rolled those fucking hot hips, that curved cock of his ravaging my pussy so well my insides began to clamp down around him and he lifted me onto his thighs as he lay on his back and without warning began using me to fuck himself.

Strong hands lifting my body by my thighs and bouncing my dripping cunt up and down that thick, tasty cock. I felt his hot throbbing length pulse and swell and ground myself as far down on him as possible, his hot seed exploding into my most sensitive place, his hips still riding the pleasure and I moved with him, slowly riding him, even now he felt large inside me, his come poured from between my legs as he slipped, limp from my depths and we collapsed onto the bed in a plie of tangled naked limbs, happily giggling with euphoria as we cuddled, eventually allowing our eyes to close as we drifted into oblivion. This was definitley a night to remember, and not even the Sheriff coming home could ruin it.


End file.
